


Late Night

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Late Night

Jeremy has been playing Ghost Recon for hours now. He came home and went straight for the X-Box controller. At one point you had been watching him get the last few achievements but it’s now 11:30pm and you’re getting ready for bed.  
“Jeremy you’ve been playing this game all week.” You say sitting down next to him. “You should get some sleep.”   
“I have 3 more achievements to get before I 100% this game.”   
“I know but Jeremy how long has it been since you’ve slept?”   
“I took a nap yesterday.”   
“A nap isn’t the same thing.”   
“I know sweetheart one more achievement tonight alright.”   
“Or you could come cuddle with me till I fall asleep and then finish the achievement.” Jeremy pases the game and kisses you on the cheek.   
“Alight sweetheart just give me a sec.” He turns the X-Box off.   
“You don't have to turn it off.”   
“Oh please we both know that this is your master plan because you know I’m way too tried to stay awake longer than you.”   
“Or I could really just want to cuddle with my boyfriend.” you say standing up Jeremy pulls you into a hug.   
“Yeah right.”   
“I love you.”   
“I love you too.”


End file.
